Talk:Goldmarines
You list the founding date as M30. That violates the canon since no space marines were created then. Either your space marines were created before the horus heresy (violates the canon) or they had to be created during the second founding. Since all second founding chapters were descendants of the first founding you violate the canon again by listing no parent chapter. All 2nd founding chapters are well documented so you need to put the founding at a later date. Also, your paint scheme is identical to the Black Legion. Bluebeard2 August 15, 2011 I have never played Warhammer 40k myself. However from what I have seen some of the other guys might have problems with your stats. Also, before you write your marine's rules you should write their background. Supahbadmarine 16:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I am actually, as you see, still working on the page and will add both unit and chapter history soon. When it comes to the stats they are OK but at a steep cost of points. Will add points soon. Also, I may just be speaking for myself but I believe that this site puts more importance on background. Supahbadmarine 18:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Please tell me you didn't get the "Halo" idea of the marines from the game from Bungie sharing that same name... please.... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 09:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) This seems very, very, very halo inspired. Death To halo Fags! --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) First, I would like to point out that I am a Halo fag as you put it. Second, from what I have seen this is not even remotely related to Halo accept that there is a Halo Squad. I thing it has nothing to do with the game and more to do with angel imagery. I am more concerned with the riduculous stats and the fact that he has not written any background yet. Supahbadmarine 20:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sry for the slow improvement, i do not have much time to edit, as i am very busy. And yes supahbadmarine, this is not inspired by the halo game, they are named the halo squad because they wear a special honour badge formed as an halo. Nicke535 07:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) about the halo squad thingy no one (i know, im an asshole now) i think it would sound better as in the galaxy not universe, as very little is known of the universe. Also, that force field thing, already exists. Called Iron Halos, generates a half sphere of power that stops it so...also, it would seem as the Halo squad is better (or is) the first company, even though the first company should always (if possible) be 100 marines, and the best the chapter has. just my thoughts Legionaire22 23:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) p.s Halo Beamer heat of 30 suns...c'mon lets be realistic here! if it fired the heat of 1 sun (and now im thinking in a focused area) it would still melt, not burn, the area around it 30 suns would melt the freakin planet! bye bye halo marines Three things, first, i only wrote 1 sun at the start, but some crazy dude changed it to 30 and i did not see it. Second, maybe you did not realise that they where from the first company when i wrote "The halo squad is one of the best equipped and trained space marine squads, and only one squad currently exist". In game rules, you may only have one squad! Third, about the iron halo. Nope, it is not an iron halo, the badge they use have no force field and are named an silver halo.Nicke535 07:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Just want to point out a few things. #(Heavy) Halobeam: The heat of a sun from ONE SPACE MARINE?! Not only would this basically destroy everything around it the second it was first fired, but it would have to be carried by a battle barge for it to even be plausible. #Heavenly Blade: Given from the Emperor himself? Unless you mean pre-Heresy, that would be impossible. #The "Force Field" already exists, as mentioned before. It is called the Iron Halo. " Nope, it is not an iron halo, the badge they use have no force field and are named an silver halo." <-- Not talking about silver halo. Victory is Forever! 19:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for mentioning it! Pre-heresy it is (Havent written it yet, but they claim to have weapons from the dark age of technology). One sun, hm where have i seen that, oh now i remember, plasma cannon! It has the heat of one sun, and is even mounted on imperial guard tanks! Nicke535 06:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Plasma_Cannon If you can even find the word "sun" on there, I'll give you a cookie. Victory is Forever! 07:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, they havent written about it... anyway you can keep your cookie as i have read that information in the space marine codex. It says "The plasma cannon fires superheated plasma through a magnetic field, and the heat equals that of a small sun" Nicke535 09:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thats not exactly what it says... But let's try putting a goat 100 yards away from a small sun. Something tells me that its going to burn up before then.Victory is Forever! 18:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) My only comment is... have some fantasy! Think about this: if creatures with green skin can invent a machine that sends small creatures thruogh time and matter, then why cant superhumans limit the splash effect of a sun? Nicke535 09:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) About those successor chapters. Red, green, black, purple, white, blue, PINK? Don't take this in a offenisive manner but, why does this remind me of the Power Rangers? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I did figure most of this out on a cloudy afternoon. Well the "successor chapters" ´were actually chapters with only one type of soldier at the start. However they slowly molded into the goldmarines, and those who did`nt were destroyed.And whats this "Power Rangers" you are talking about? Nicke535 09:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC)